Fuel injection devices for the operation of an internal combustion engine have been generally known for many years. In the case of a so-called common rail injection system, the fuel is supplied to the relevant combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine by means of injectors, in particular by means of piezo injectors. In such cases, with fuel injection systems the generated engine torque is dependent on factors such as the amount of fuel injected per stroke. In this process, in the injection systems the amount of fuel is not measured itself, but is calculated by means of the injection duration and the prevailing fuel pressure. Should there be a fault in the system that increases the amount injected such as for example a jamming injector and/or a rail pressure sensor giving false measurements, then the increase in the amount of fuel is not detected. In this case, the generated torque does not correspond to the wish of the driver and the vehicle may, unintended by the driver, accelerate. In the worst case, it may lead to a “run away” meaning an uncontrolled acceleration of the internal combustion engine, which can lead to its destruction.